Call Centers
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: So this is a call center AU based around Tucker, Church and Evie. Tucker meets a girl who he is instantly attracted to. She shows up at his work to drop off his jacket where she meets his manager, Church. Evie and Church have a rocky past and who is this brother? And what happened to him? Can Tucker help Evie and Church get over themselves and still get the girl? M for Sex
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! ^_^ **

**This is a real world AU of the popular web series Red vs Blue. This is my fanfiction however Red vs Blue is owned and made by Roosterteeth. Please enjoy and review your opinions are warmly welcomed.**

* * *

_'Shit.'_ Evie thought as she ran down the street in her strappy, black, stiletto heels; same ones that she regretted wearing since the moment she put them on. She couldn't stop to take them off or she would get caught and she couldn't run very fast or she'd fall over and then get caught. The catch twenty two situation.

The wind blew through her black curly hair and burned her face as she ran. She breathed in a shakey breath and kept on running. Evelyn sharply turned the seemingly quiet street corner and crashed int a hard and muscled body.

"Whoa where's the fire?" The body asked in a warm and polite tone.

"I-Move! Running I've got to, help me." Evie gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked now concerned and wrapping his arms around her in protective manor.

"I'm being chased, by that man." She said pointing to the creep behind her.

"I'll take care of him." He said stroking her hair a bit comforting her. The man strolled over cautiously attempting to just walk past and pretend he wasn't just perusing the girl.

"Hey! You! Leave my girlfriend alone!" The body yelled at the creep.

"Oh your girlfriend. My apologies I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding. Anyway I'll be going now."

"Not so fast. Come back here."

"Oh? Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah quite chasing girls around in the streets at night you old perv." He said punching the guy in the face. "I find you dong something like this again there'll be hell to pay. Clear?"

"Understood." The guy sad clutching his face. The guy ran off in the opposite direction and the man walked with Evie down the street he'd just came up.

"So you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"No worries. You need someone too walk you home?"

"If it's not to much trouble." She replied looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Nah it's fine. I was just out for a walk anyways."

"Alright then. " she said stopping a moment and then taking off her dreaded heels. She carried them in one hand and allowed the man to hold an arm around her. "I'm Evie by the way, Evelyn Pike."

"Tucker, Lavernius Tucker." He said as they walked back to her apartment.

* * *

"Wow this is actually pretty close to my apartment." Tucker commented at the door of the apartment building.

"Hey um if you want you could come up for a drink or something..." She trailed off.

"Sure, why not?" Tucker walked her up the stairs and to the elevator that took them to the eighth floor. Apartment 8E, he took note.

* * *

"Hey, uh, here's my number, ya know, in case you need me again. Or want or..."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call you."

"Awesome."

"I suppose I should be letting you get home. I guess I'll see you around sometime. Um thanks for today." Evie replied awkwardly. She took his number and put it on the fridge them saw him out.

* * *

"Dude I'm fucking amazing." Tucker said as he walked into the office.

"Yeah, sure you are. Now strap on a headset and get to work. Got plenty of sales to bring in today if we want to beat the other sales team; the Reds."

"Church I don't think you understand the seriousness of the issue on hand. I met this girl last night."

"Yeah, definitely don't want to hear it." His tall and built manager said with a cup of coffee in hand and a headset attached to his blue-black hair covering his long face and head. He scratched the stubble on his chin and took another sip of his coffee. Church was an asshole with a goatee but he was an alright manager, besides all the screaming about doing work.

"No dude. I met this girl last night."

"Dude I just fucking said I didn't want to hear it." Church replied as Tucker strapped on his headset.

"And she was running." He continued not caring. "Because there was this creep was chasing her and she crashed into me and then I saved her and punched the guy in the face and then I walked her home and she asked me in for a drink and then I have her my number and she said she'd call me."

"Dude, you've been hanging around with Caboose too much. You're starting to sound like him." Church said walking out of the kitchen and towards his office.

"Fuck off. It was an awesome night."

"Yeah sure."

"And I... Hold on." He said as his hone started buzzing in his pocket. "Hello?"

_"Hey um is this Tucker?"_

"Uh yeah? Who is this?"

_"Oh hey __Tucker, it's Evie from the other night, not sure if you remember me or not..."_

"Oh Evie no I remember you. Hey what's up?"

_"Oh nothing, are, are you busy right now?"_

"Uh no, just got into work arguing with my manager. Same old same old."

_"Oh that sounds terrible. I was just hoping to maybe catch up some time and also you left your jacket here and I was wondering if you wanted it back, we'll of course you do is there somewhere you wanted me to drop it off or?"_

"Uhhhh yeah sure. I'd love to catch up some time. Are you doing anything right now?"

_"Uh no it's my day off."_

"Oh well if you're not busy you could come by my work and drop off the jacket- if you'd like -and we could organize something?"

_"Sure, no problem. Text me the address, you should have my number now and I'll swing buy in a bit."_

"Awesome." He hung up the the phone and texted her the call center's address.

"Who was that?"

"That, was the girl I met last night." He stood there triumphantly and stuck out his tongue at Church.

* * *

Evie stood in the elevator looking down at the floor still skeptical about whether or not her outfit looked okay. _'Pffft not as if it matters, I'm just dropping off this jacket.'_

Evie's curly hair was in a high pony tail with her bangs covering her face. She had dark blue skinny jeans on with rips on the right thigh. She had black combat boots and a tight fitting black belly shirt and a loose turquoise tank top made of a stretchy floral lace. She shrugged off the thought and tugged her leather biker jacket. 'I think I look good.' She thought as the elevator doors opened and she sauntered over to the receptionist desk on the fifth floor of the call center.

"What can I do for you dude?" A man with a nasal voice asked.

"I'm here to see uh Tucker."

"Well I'll be, someone as pretty as you here to see Tucker. Let me guess, you're a special agent and you're here to arrest him."

"No... I'm her to drop off this jacket. He left it at my place last night."

"You're place? You his long lost white sister?"

"Um no."

"Pity date?"

"No?"

"Alright dude. I send you in. Through that door cubical nine, row two, right side."

"Uh thanks.."

"Vic."

"Right." She said turning around and sashaying into Tucker's workplace. She walked past the rows of people on phones and over to the window side of the room. Evie walked up to the second row and counted to nine finding Tucker's cubicle to be empty. Evie wondered briefly if she'd gotten the wrong one but shrugged it off assuming he'd gone to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen or photocopy something.

* * *

"Are you even paying attention Tucker?" Church asked from behind Sarge's computer Attempting to hack it and read their sales report. He had Tucker standing at the door keeping an eye out so they didn't get caught.

"Huh?" He asked feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Tucker you need to keep an eye out we don't want to get caught." Church whisper screamed at him.

"Sorry I just got a text message."

"What does it say?"

"I thought you wanted me to keep an eye out!"

"Nah it doesn't matter now, I'm done. They were stupid enough to have their password set to password."

"It says," Tucker flipped open his phone as he and Church sauntered out of Sarge's office. "_Hey, I'm here._" He read.

"What? Who's it from?"

"It's from Evie."

"Oh this I've got to see." Church said boasting-ly.

* * *

"Hey Evie." Tucker said with a smile as he came round the corner from the elevator. He walked up with Church who was swaggering trying to look impressive. He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Her curled black hair was pulled into pony tail and she wore a lace blue top with a black top under it. She wore some ripped jeans and combat boots. As soon as she saw him her face lit up and he just about fell over himself, distracted by how amazing her smile was.

"Hey Tucker."

"You've got to be kidding me. This is her?"

"Hey Church." Evie said looking sad. She seemed fascinated by her shoes and look him in the eye as he spoke.

"You two know each other?" Tucker asked with surprise.

"Yeah we know each other this bitch here is the reason I'm stuck in a dead end job working as your manager."

"Hey, that's uncalled for. Don't call her a bitch you asshole." He scolded Church. He was being oddly mature over the situation. Out of character even.

"Church and I were in high school together. He failed his final exam because I wouldn't let him copy off my test paper."

"We'll that's fuckin' your fault man."

"Hey I didn't have time to study because I was too busy..."

"Don't even say it Church. It was your fault we crashed that day. You were the one who wasn't paying attention at the steering wheel."

"Wait what?" Tucker asked confused.

"Never mind Tucker. I'll see you around sometime." She waved halfheartedly behind her as she walked away with her head hanging low.

"What the fuck was that about?" Tucker asked again.

"Just get back to work." Church said depressed walking away to this office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Evie, it's Tucker. When you get this could you give me a call back? Thanks bye." He clicked off the phone. It'd been two weeks since the incident with Church and Evelyn hadn't spoken to him since. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened it. "Incoming call from Pike, Evelyn." He accepted the call.

"Hey Tucker. Um, I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"

"Well not really but it would help." He said scratching the back of his head and sitting down in his leather couch.

"Tucker, I'm so sorry. I haven't been treating you fairly. I make out like I like you and lead you on and then I disappear for a fortnight without word ignoring all your calls and texts. So I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. I can't make excuses and I won't. But I do owe you an explanation."

"Well alright then." Tucker slouched in his seat.

Evie put one leg behind the other and slumped down into her black vinyl been bag with blue flames printed on it. She was sitting with wet hair and her pjs on wearing fluffy green ugg boots.

"I haven't seen Church since graduation and it was a little over whelming. Seeing him brought back some un wanted memories that I really don't care for."

"Man, what happened between you two."

"I've known Church since I was little, he's a year older than me and he was best friends with my brother."

"Right."

"So naturally I had a school girl crush on him."

"Who'd like Church?"

"After I turned sixteen I got Church's attention and for a few years there was this kind of chase. When I was a Junior Church and I started going out and I took some older classes. Finals come around and Church hasn't studied because he was to busy pulling pranks on everyone, and I do mean everyone. So he wants to cheat off me. I wouldn't let him and he got angry. We didn't speak for weeks after that."

"So the reason you two are fighting is because of a stupid test?"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that. My brother Jonothan wanted us to hang out and sort it all out so too got us tickets to a Skillet concert. Church was driving and it was a blast but on the way back Church and I started arguing. Over something stupid of course but He got distracted and took his eyes off the wheel and we crashed. Until now we'd never spoken again because there was nothing to talk about anymore."

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Didn't he try to fix things again?"

"I'm sure he would have. Any way Tucker I'm tired I'll text you in the morning. G'night."

* * *

_"Hey Tucker I work Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and half of Friday. Text me when you you wanna hang out :)"_

Tucker's phone buzzed at noon on Sunday, the air was overwhelmingly warm but he was too sleepy to do something about it. He swung his heavy arm onto his nightstand and dropped it a few times until he felt his phone.

"Oh it's from Evie." _'Any time you want. I work weekdays till three.' _ He texted back and dropped his face into his hot pillow.

_"Cool. Dinner Monday night. I know a place. You like burgers right?"_

_"Sure, I'll come pick you up at five."_

_"Sweet. Ugh I'm tired, I'm going back to bed."_

_"Late night?"_

_"Yeah. Was out drinking with the girls. You?"_

_"I spent half the night trying to explain to a trainee at work how to turn off the microwave and get his food out. He's kinda dumb."_

_"Hahha he sounds it. Okay well have a nice sleep Ima go to bed now."_

* * *

Tucker knocked on the door. It swung open immediately afterwards.

"Hey." Evie said clutching her purse.

"Hey you look amazing."

"Thanks." She said with a blush.

"I love the way you do that." She blushed deeper. "Brings out your eyes." She was beetroot. "I also love that accent of yours."

"Thanks." Evelyn was scarlet and she walked past him after locking the door and went down to the elevator. She pushed the button trying to get a hold of herself and get rid of her red faced blush.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Tucker asked with a smile. He was turning on the charm. It seemed to be working. He had her blushing.


End file.
